


Easter Funday

by eso16



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Begging, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Desperate Harry, Dom/sub Undertones, Easter dinner, Edging, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Family, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, I almost forgot, I think thats everything wow, Louis POV, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Precum, Pretty Woman References, Revenge Sex, Slight Choking, Teasing, Top Louis, easter au, gagging, pretty much, supportive boyfriend, voice cracks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eso16/pseuds/eso16
Summary: Louis is invited to Easter dinner at Harry’s to meet his step-father, Robin, for the first time. Things do not go as planned.OR I saw another funny tweet and got inspired to write a (kinda late) Easter one shot.https://twitter.com/softummy/status/1249310732799414273?s=20(thank you eden for inspiring me, if you ever see this!)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 230





	Easter Funday

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends!! I hope everyone's doing okay during these tough times! As always, please let me know what you think. I LOVE finding little prompts and creating something from just a little bit, so please send them to me if you have any! I also started a twitter acc (@LarryAUConcepts) If you want to follow or DM you are more than welcome :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis’ leg is bouncing, shaking the car as they drive down the road. He’s not nervous, per se, just extremely scared, maybe even a little terrified. Harry notices, of course, because it’s Harry, and he grabs Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers.

“We’re almost there, don’t be nervous,” He says, prompting the older boy’s heart rate to speed up a considerable amount. When he was first invited to Easter dinner with Harry’s family, he obviously said yes, unbeknownst to the fact that his  _ father _ would be there. He had imagined a nice, quiet dinner with Anne and Gemma (who absolutely adore him), but this totally changes the game. Robin isn’t Harry’s real dad, but his step-father, which somehow makes it even worse. 

“Don’t be nervous,” Louis huffs sarcastically, like Robin isn’t the most important man in the world, like this isn’t one of the most intimidating experiences of his life, like Louis isn’t going to ask his permission to marry Harry one day. Harry squeezes his hand as they turn into a quaint little neighborhood, adorable small houses lining the road. 

“Everything’s gonna be fine.” Harry tells him, which feels more like a lie than Louis would like to admit. They’re late, the first sign of things going wrong, but it wasn’t even Louis’ fault. Clifford decided to shit all over the back of his car on the way to Liam’s house and he definitely couldn’t leave his car covered in dog poo all weekend. 

He may have also forgotten to pack a bag, but whatever. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asks, letting go of his hand. Louis was so busy fretting he hadn’t even realized they arrived. They’re sitting in the driveway, keys still in the ignition as he stares at the tan house. He jumps out of the car, grabbing their bags from the backseat so that Harry has to walk in first. The front door is open, the warm spring breeze blowing around them and Louis can hear light chatter and laughter. He wants to throw up, the need for Robin’s approval absolutely overwhelming. 

“Hell no,” He grumbles, following his boyfriend into the quaint house. They walk down a skinny hallway, one Louis has only seen once before, lined with pictures of baby Harry and Gemma. Louis’ heart beats faster and faster as they approach the noise. The talking erupts into a chorus of ‘hello’s as they enter the kitchen, and Louis thinks he might pass out when he sees everyone is already seated at the table; they were  _ waiting.  _ Everyone stands up, hugging one another as Louis stands back awkwardly. He puts their bags down by the stairs, slowly stepping into the kitchen.

“I brought a surprise!” Harry announces, and  _ fuck  _ they didn’t even know he was coming? Even better. He’s met with warm smiles, and after greeting Gemma and Anne, who tend to favor Louis over their own son, he turns to face Robin. Harry steps in between them, a bright smile on his face as he hugs his step-father. 

“Dad, this is my boyfriend, Louis.” He says it proudly and Louis’ heart swells a little bit before the nausea takes over again. 

“It’s nice to me _et_ you,” He says, voice cracking a little bit, “You have a wonderful family, sir.” Robin laughs, he laughs as he shakes Louis’ sweaty, sweaty hand. 

“Don’t be nervous, boyo, I’m not gonna bite!” Everyone laughs, because Louis is literally as stiff as a board as he sits down. The table is rather small, with Robin and Anne sitting across from Harry and Louis while Gemma sits at the head. He must look terrified, because Harry puts a gentle hand on his thigh and squeezes. It’s only terribly awkward for a few seconds, silverware clattering as Louis frantically searches for a way to break the ice.

“Louis, how are classes going?” Gemma asks, probably trying to lighten the mood. Harry laughs next to him, nearly choking on the peas he had just put in his mouth.

“Why don’t we start with an easier question?”

Dinner goes far better than Louis ever expected, it’s light and smooth and he relaxes as the meal goes on. He gets Robin to laugh quite a few times, which he’s incredibly proud of. Gemma and Anne are always a pleasure to talk with and Louis looks forward to the next few days ahead. Harry had begged him to come, not willing to be apart even if just for a few days. After begging and a few blowjobs, Louis agreed. So, things are going remarkably well and he thinks he might just get through it all unscathed.

And then things go terribly wrong. 

Louis knows something is about to happen when Harry gets this look on his face, evil and smitten at the same time. He sits back in his chair, plate nearly empty as Louis talks about holidays he’d like to take with Anne. He’s in the middle of listening to a story about when she took a trip to Japan at 18 when it happens - 

“Daddy, can you pass the potatoes please?” Harry asks and Louis reaches out instinctively for the bowl, not taking his eyes off of Anne until his hand hits someone else’s. The room goes dead quiet in a millisecond as Louis makes eye contact with Robin, who’s also got his hand on the bowl. He takes his hand away quickly, face burning red as he stares down at his plate, listening to Harry snicker quietly next to him. He sits there with the information that Harry’s entire family knows he likes to be called _daddy._ If the Earth could open up and swallow him whole, now would be the perfect time. The rest of the meal passes very quietly, and he refuses to make eye contact with anyone for most of the night. 

- - -

“Come on, you know that was funny!” Harry nearly yells, collapsing onto his bed in a fit of giggles. 

“No, it fucking wasn’t, Harry! That was like, the most embarrassing thing that’s ever happened to me!” Louis groans, face still red as a tomato even as he just thinks about it. It’s been hours, the tension subsided a little while after the incident, just a few awkward coughs and a nearly silent meal. Harry had excused the two of them to go unpack their bags while the rest of the family watches Wheel of Fortune or some shit downstairs. Louis sits down on the bed and watches as Harry unpacks, devising a plan on how to get back at his boyfriend. There aren't many possibilities, what with them being surrounded by Harry's family, so he'll have to get creative.

“Harry, Louis! We’re watching Pretty Woman, come join us!” Anne calls up the stairs and Louis is hit with an incredibly wicked idea. They settle in the family room, sitting on the L shaped couch with Gemma while Anne and Robin sit on the love seat. When Harry gets up to turn off the lights, Louis grabs the blanket off the back of the couch before Gemma takes it. When his boyfriend returns, he places the blanket strategically across both of them.

“I’ve never seen this movie.” Louis comments, shoving a hand down Harry’s pants as his parents look at them in surprise. The older boy nearly misses the way his boyfriend’s legs jump, hand wrapping around his cock. No one seems to notice, turning back to the movie just after.

“You’ll love it,” Gemma replies as the opening credits roll across the screen. Harry stays quiet, eyes wide as he looks at Louis, who’s already looking at him. They both turn back to the TV, Louis slowly moving his hand as Harry gets hard under the blanket. He adjusts his wrist, running a finger over the head of Harry’s already wet cock. His breath catches and of course, Gemma glances over at them.

“Could you turn it up a bit? I’m having some trouble hearing,” Louis requests just as Julia Roberts is introduced on the screen. He hasn’t heard a single word of dialogue and he probably won’t, too focused on working the dick in his hand. 

“ _ Louis _ ,” Harry whispers through gritted teeth when he does it again, digging into the slit a little more this time. Louis only hushes him, pretending to be fully focused on the movie in front of them. Harry’s cock twitches and his head lands on Louis’ shoulder, a satisfied smirk across the older boy’s face. 

“What’s the matter, sunshine?” Louis mumbles into his hair, adjusting their position so that he can really get into it. Harry doesn’t answer, but Louis notices the way his legs fall open and his hips shove forward. He strokes Harry’s cock slowly, unnoticeable to the naked eye, especially with the lights off. He loosens his grip only slightly, twisting on the up stroke and watches as his boyfriend’s eyes close. Louis lets him rest for a second, sliding up to the head and just holding it, squeezing intermittently just to make him squirm. 

“Everything alright, Hazza?” Gemma asks, kicking him from across the couch. Harry lifts his head up and even in the dim light his eyes look glassy, pupils blown.

“Yeah,” He huffs, voice even deeper than usual, “Just a little tired from all the  _ dri _ -ving.” Harry’s voice cracks this time, sweet revenge, and it’s only because Louis decides this would be the perfect time to resume his work on the head of his boyfriend’s cock. Gemma nods, giving them another look before turning back to the movie. At this point, the movie has to be more than halfway over and Louis couldn’t tell you a damn thing that’s happened so far. Soon enough, he’s back to panting in Louis’ ear. His breath hitches again, again, again.

“Do you wanna cum, princess?” He asks lowly, repeating his actions. It’s a simple pattern, really; squeeze the base, twist on the upstroke,  _ dig  _ into the slit, creep back down the shaft, repeat. And Harry is losing it, his cock twitching, eyes closed tightly, cheeks bright red. And just when Louis feels his toes curl where they’re pressed against his calf, he stops. Taking his hand completely out of Harry’s pants, he readjusts so that the blanket barely even conceals the poor boy’s hard on. 

“I’ve gotta hit the loo.” He announces, watching the devastation in Harry’s eyes as he stands up and walks away. Louis doesn’t even make it down the hallway before he receives a text.

_ What the fuck was that?? _

Louis’ answer is one word and one word only.

_ Revenge xx _

He doesn’t actually have to go to the bathroom, but he does have to adjust himself so that his own boner isn’t as painful. He gives himself a squeeze and a few tugs, just to release the pressure. He doesn’t really plan on letting Harry cum before himself tonight, but he hasn’t really thought of the possibilities of what they can do after the movie ends. 

When Louis returns, Harry is leaned against the armrest with his knees hugged to his chest. The movie must be close to over, the main guy is leaning out of the top of the car with flowers in hand and Anne is nearly asleep. Gemma disappeared, probably shuffling off to bed while Louis was in the bathroom. Louis settles in next to his boyfriend, who leans into him and sighs. He runs his hands through Harry’s curls, pulling a sigh from the younger boy as he vaguely wonders if he’s still hard. And suddenly, the end credits are rolling and Robin is standing up, stretching and eyeing the two of them.

“Well, did you like it, Louis?” He asks through a yawn.

“It was wonderful, really.” Louis lies through his teeth, taking his hand out of Harry’s hair in favor of putting it around his shoulders.

“Well, you boys don’t stay up too late. I’m off to bed.” Anne coos, kissing both of them on the forehead before both her and Robin meander down the hallway. Louis changes the TV to some late night programming and as soon as they hear the bedroom door shut, Harry  _ whines _ right into his ear.

“You’re cruel,” He whimpers, unfolding himself to wrap around Louis instead.

“And you’re a brat,” The older boy replies, a fond smile on his face. “Can you be quiet, hmm?” He nods feverishly, even though they both know it’s not true. Louis moves quickly, climbing on top of Harry to straddle his waist, looking down at him like a five course meal. He grabs Harry’s chin, kissing him deeply and grinding down on his lap. They’re both ridiculously hard, but Louis never misses an opportunity to play with Harry for just a few minutes more.

“Please, daddy.” He whispers, pulling back with desperate, wide eyes.

“Please what, baby?” Louis coos, diving down to kiss his neck, “Tell me what you want.” Harry’s only response is to shove his arms between the two of them and grab his hard on. Louis absolutely loves it when he gets like this, so worked up that he can’t think, can’t talk. He’s certainly not going to punish the poor boy for it, especially not when he looks like  _ that _ .

“Go ahead, sweetheart, you can touch yourself. Just remember that you gotta be quiet.” He encourages, specifically not telling him he can cum. Harry scrambles at the request, pulling out his cock and stroking himself slowly. Foreheads pressed together, they both watch as he continues, picking up the pace. He’s not being quiet in the slightest, little moans falling out of his mouth like maple syrup. Louis lets it go, for now, and watches the way his hips twitch, his eyes close. Louis sits back, watching carefully as Harry gets close again, precum leaking from his the tip of his bright red dick. And when he’s sure Harry isn’t going to ask, Louis springs into action.

“Excuse me,” He growls, grabbing Harry by the throat and pulling his hand away from his hard on, “I  _ know _ you weren’t just going to cum without Daddy's permission, were you baby?” Harry gasps, eyes flying open as Louis squeezes his throat just enough to get the point across. 

“No!” He cries, far too loud in the deadly quiet house, “No, daddy I wasn’t, please, please, please.” He’s begging now, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“I think you were, Harry and that just won’t do.” He tuts, moving the hand on his boyfriend’s throat up to his hair, “And since you can’t keep quiet by yourself, we’re going to have to keep your mouth occupied.” He stands up, keeping a tight grip on Harry’s curls and pulling him up too, before shoving him down to his knees. They haven’t played like this in a while, no restraints or toys, just the two of them. And Harry is  _ so good _ that he goes down to his knees easily, clasping his hands behind his back without even being asked. He waits patiently, alternating between looking up at Louis and staring at the hard-on right in front of his nose.

“Are you ready, princess? I’m not gonna be gentle.” Louis tells him, just to check in. He loosens his grip, taking a second to untangle the knotted curls. Harry looks into his eyes and nods, sitting back on his knees.

Louis literally can’t take it anymore, he shoves his pants and boxers down, cock nearly hitting Harry in the face as he does. His boyfriend only watches, mouth hanging slightly open as he observes Louis tug on himself a few times. He feels dizzy as he puts his dick up to Harry’s lips, smearing precum on his chin just because he can. He tightens his grip in Harry’s hair once again before pushing into the heat of his mouth.

“Fuck,” Louis grunts as Harry greedily bobs on his cock, not wasting anytime. He pulls back, just the tip in his mouth so he can dig his tongue into the slit. Revenge for the teasing earlier, Louis is sure of it. He lets him continue at his own pace for a little while longer, heat growing in his belly as he quickly approaches orgasm. Just to catch him off guard, Louis holds him steady when he decides to deep throat his cock again. Harry sputters a little, eyes wide and watery as Louis shoves him deeper, until his nose is pressed against Louis’ skin. He shoves his hips forward and then lets Harry go, letting him catch his breath for only a second before shoving back in.

He holds Harry by the hair, both hands tangled in to keep him steady as he fucks his face. Things get messy fairly quickly - tears running down his cheeks and drool running off his chin as he stares up at Louis with trusting eyes. Louis doesn’t even give him time to breathe, pulling almost all the way out and shoving back in quickly over and over and over again. Harry’s hands come up to grip Louis’ thighs as he gags and coughs, holding on for dear life.

“I’m close,  _ shit _ .” He whispers, and the sound of footsteps above them are a reminder of how easily they could be caught right now. He pulls out completely, jerking himself off face as he cums all over Harry’s face, even his hair. Harry looks absolutely devastated, catching what he can in his mouth. Louis is quick to pull him to his feet, kissing his boyfriend.

“You’re so good,” He praises, “You did so good for me, honey.”

“Thank you, thank you, daddy.” He whimpers, pliant in the older boy’s arms. Louis does give him some mercy then, gripping his cock and stroking him at a steady pace. Again, his head falls on Louis’ shoulder as he whimpers quietly.

“Cum whenever you want, Hazza.” Louis whispers, because he’s been edged enough tonight. Harry goes quiet, so quiet Louis isn’t even sure he’s breathing and he cums without warning. It gets all over Louis; his shirt, his bare legs because he didn’t even think to pull his own pants up, his stomach. A drawn out cry is pulled from Harry's throat as Louis continues, making sure he’s through his orgasm before he lets go. He nearly collapses, knees going weak as Louis guides him to the couch.

“You’re perfect, you know that?” Louis tells him, covering his face in small kisses. He giggles, shaking his head as Louis redresses both of them. 

“You’re fucking crazy,” Harry sighs, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“You know you love it,” He answers, wiping cum off Harry's eyebrow. “C’mon, let's go to bed. Your mom did tell us not to stay up too late.”


End file.
